


So Long, Wayhaven

by wayhavensewell



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unit Bravo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhavensewell/pseuds/wayhavensewell
Summary: After Murphy is captured, Unit Bravo learns that they must leave Wayhaven behind. What will that mean for Avery and Nate?
Relationships: Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Kudos: 8





	So Long, Wayhaven

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to AO3! I'm much more active on tumblr, but I'm just posting my works here as well! Anyways, you'll learn very quickly that I love angst so much sorry about that!

Avery’s mind was numb. She heard everything, yet nothing at the same time. The rain poured heavily onto her body, drenching her in the cold. She heard sirens from a distance, not sure if that was just her ears ringing. Her forearm ached with red, hot pain, yet she couldn’t feel it. Her eyes were closed, drifting off to sleep until a voice rose amongst the rest of the chaos.

“Avery,” someone whispered. “Hang in there for me, okay?” The feeling of arms cradling her torso and a hand cupping her cheek took her out of her own thoughts. She blinked slowly, realizing who it was. “Nate?” she spoke, weakly. His eyes looked down at her, filled with worry. “It’s me…hang on, okay? Can you do that for me?” Avery reached for his hand, but her movements were stopped by black spots threatening to take away her vision.

“It’s getting kind of hard…” His voice started to merge with the rest of the dizzying thoughts in her head. Seeing her eyes flutter close, Nate started to panic. “Avery? Avery!”

-

The days blurred together, one after the other and no matter how much had happened, time stood still. It had been two days since Avery fell unconscious, but to everyone else it had been centuries. Nurse after nurse would enter the sterile room, checking her vitals. No matter how hard they tried, none of the Unit Bravo members were allowed into the room. In fact, only Rebecca had access and that in itself was restricted heavily. Rebecca closed the door and faced the team. “She’ll be okay,” the group collectively let out a sigh of relief “but this will come with some changes.” She seemed hesitant with her words, guilt flashing in her eyes before returning back to her stoic demeanor.

“Unit Bravo is officially off the mission and will be relocated out of Wayhaven.”

The group fell into a shock until Felix broke the silence, “Wait what?”

“The Agency agreed that it’d be best for you all to disconnect with the case.”

“Everyone in the Agency except us, right? The people who are dealing with all of this head on are the only ones out of the discussion.” Mason muttered and stood up from his chair. Before Rebecca could respond, Nate cut in. 

“You’ve seen her blood tests, we need to protect her. Not run away when her life is in danger!” He responded with a curt tone as everyone looked at his unfamiliar anger.

“Nate-”

“No! Does she know about what’s happening?!”

“Agent Sewell!” Rebecca snapped. “You are too emotionally invested in this case that you can’t see the situation clearly.”

“You are her mother! Do you not want to protect your own daughter?” At that, Rebecca froze and Adam stood near Nate.

“If I remember clearly, you let Murphy get to her and that isn’t protection. You put my own daughter in the hands of a killer!”

“If I remem-”

“Agent Sewell I would choose your next few words very carefully. Relocation starts tomorrow. Do not make any contact with her in the time being,” she shifts her gaze towards Nate “You’re all dismissed. Agent du Mortain, a word?” Adam nods as the rest file out of the room.

-

The group converged in the commons, reflecting on what had just happened. As much as they didn’t want to admit it, Avery had grown on all of them. They simply couldn’t see a future without her as a team member and struggled to believe it. Felix tried to talk to Nate, in efforts of calming him down but his voice was drowned out by his thoughts. As much as he tried to hide and deny it, he had fallen hard for Avery…not like it wasn’t evident enough. Beneath her sarcastic and witty demeanor, she was kind and understanding. Her smile was like the sun, one that he could bask in. From her deep brown eyes to her warm voice, he couldn’t get enough of her. To have her suddenly ripped away…he hadn’t felt this much pain in a long time. Something that he thought was in his grasp was fleeting and he didn’t know what to do.

The flick of a lighter echoed as the door opened abruptly. Adam stormed through, slamming the door shut. “Avery’s case has been reassigned to the dogs.” Felix fell from his chair, “No way.” Mason mumbled a string of select words while Adam crossed his arms and stood near Nate, who was looking out the window. “I need to talk to her.”

“You can’t.” Adam knew how hard it was for him, after all he was his best friend. “After what happened with Agent Lin, you can’t afford to piss her off even more. Next thing you know, you’ll be cooped up in a cubicle doing paperwork.”

“Then it’s worth it,” he sighed, turning to face him “I can’t just walk out as if nothing happened. You know how hard this whole lying thing is for me, I want to tell her everything. To give her the truth.” His eyes were clouded with sorrow and Adam rest a hand on his shoulder, “I know. Just…make sure that Agent Lin doesn’t see you.” Nate gave him a smile, and left the room.

The corridors were familiar to Nate and he made his way through the hallways swift and found Avery’s room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Elidor leaving the room, sighing at the vampire.

“Agent Sewell, I know that you are very much aware that Detective Lin cannot have any visitors.” Nate nodded, “Yes, Elidor but I was just wondering…” he trailed off, knowing that he understood his silent plea. The fae frowned before clasping his hands together, “In all my years here I have never pinned you down as someone who didn’t follow the rules, Agent.”

“I would break any of them for her.” He replied quickly and Elidor looked to the left and right. “Alright then, you only have five minutes and if Agent Lin sees you, this wasn’t my doing.” He had known very well that Nate and Avery had feelings for each other and had honestly hoped that they would end up together. If it were anyone else, he would have said no but it was rare to see Nate panicked and reckless. They shared a nod and Nate slowly creaked the door open.

Avery was still in bed, eyes shut and breathing steady. He sunk into the seat next to her and took it all in. To know that the last he’d see of Avery would be her hooked up to monitors and tubes all because he couldn’t do his damn job well enough. He knew that it was very unlikely that she’d be able to hear him, but it was better than nothing. Nate cleared his throat and took her hand into his, below the gash on her arm. 

“Hi, Avery. I’m sorry, but we’re leaving tomorrow. I’m not supposed to be talking to you right now, but it didn’t feel right to just disappear. I want you to know that what we have,” he paused “well I guess had…meant some-no. It meant everything to me.” His heart ached as he forced himself to continue. “I hope our paths cross again, Avery. I love you. I shouldn’t, but I do.” Nate reluctantly got up and shrugged off his tan jacket, leaving it on the chair before leaving.

-

Avery was awakened by the harsh lights blinding her. She slowly sat up in the hospital bed, watching Rebecca enter. “Thank goodness you’re awake again. Are you feeling better?”

Avery simply looked around the bleak room, finding a leather jacket to her left. “Nate, where is he?” She could’ve sworn he heard him earlier, unsure if it was from the medication or real life. Rebecca matched her daughter’s gaze and clenched her jaw. “Agent Sewell and the rest of Unit Bravo is leaving.” 

Avery felt lightheaded and speechless, murmuring a small “what” in response. “We decided that it was what’s best for you, Avery.”

“I didn’t get to choose for myself? They’re here to protect me and I can’t even say what I want? I was just getting used to the whole Agency supernatural thing and now what?” Rebecca understood her anguish, but met it with a stoic outlook. She thought back to Rook, finding her headstrong daughter to be too similar to her Father as she had hoped.

“It’s far too dangerous for you to know more than you do now, you couldn’t possibly be able to handle what comes next.”

“It’s a little too late for that, isn’t it? Why can’t you just start training me now? I can help, I want to help!” Her voice escalated, the monitors beginning to beep rapidly. Before Rebecca could respond, Avery stopped her “Can I just have some time to breathe, please?” With a heavy heart, her mother obliged and paced her way to the door. “You’ll be returning to work tomorrow, rest up.” The moment she left, Avery put her head in her hands focusing on the grey canvas in front of her. Rolling to her side, she picked up the jacket and wrapped herself in it, drifting to her thoughts.

-

Avery neared the police station with a coffee in hand. Her head throbbed, not from the injuries but from all of the emotions swirling in her mind. She ran a hand through her raven hair and stuffed her free hand into the leather jacket’s pocket. Right as she opened the door, four familiar figures were across the street. Without thinking she approached them, “so you really are leaving, aren’t you?” 

At that, Adam turned to Nate knowingly while Mason took in her outfit, the pieces clicking together. Felix frowned and took her into a bear hug. After a moment, she pulled away facing Adam. Knowing very well that he wasn’t keen on affection, they shook hands with a somber look. Mason was the same and she found Nate standing in front of her. “Listen I-”

“I know.” Tears brimming her eyes, she took him into her arms and he craned his neck downwards. The embrace didn’t last nearly as long as they wanted it to, but Nate cupped her cheeks as if he was memorizing her. “Feel free to visit me, okay?”

“Always. I’ll never forget you no matter what, Av-Detective.” The tender moment caught everyone’s attention, Felix breaking the somber moment by saying “why does Nate get an invite but I don’t?”

Both of them stood together, clasping the others’ hands as Rebecca watched from afar. She approached the group, “Unit Bravo, it’s time to leave. Avery?” She gave his hands one last squeeze before giving a small wave, entering her office. The team sighed and parted ways, while she watched from her window. Tina knocked on the door with a sympathetic smile and Avery let out her tears.

-

Her shift seemed to drag on until it was finally time to leave. She took her bag, locked her office and strolled to the silver car. As she started the engine, Avery’s gaze was caught by something or someone resembling a familiar figure a few feet away…and she smiled.


End file.
